radiationtgffandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiariusz
Zwierzęta Błotniak lvl.1 Te zupełnie niegroźne mutanty żyją w rzekach i jeziorach, nawet, a może przede wszystkim, tych silnie skażonych. Te małe gałgany mogą żyć dosłownie w każdym środowisku słodkowodnym. Przy tym można na nie łatwo zapolować, bo ewolucja nie wyposażyła ich w żrący śluz, wielkie pazury, ostre zęby czy inne niemiłe niespodzianki właściwe innym efektom twórczej mocy radiacji. Kretoświnia lvl.2 Chodzące na czterech łapach stwory o czarnym futrze i wielkim, świńskim ryju, z osadzonymi głęboko małymi, czarnymi oczkami, wyglądającymi niby krecie. W ryjach mają się rzędy ostrych kłów, zdolnych rozszarpać każde zwierzę czy mutanta w zaledwie kilka chwil. Karykaturalnego wyglądu bestii dopełnia krótki, zakręcony ogonek. Kretoświnie są niesamowicie ciężkie, dzięki czemu zdolne są w szarży przebić się przez nawet dość mocne zapory. Zwierzę jest nieco większe od zwykłego szczura, jednak jego mięso jest o wiele smaczniejsze. Żywi się ziarnem i drobnymi owadami, jednak nie pogardzi też surowym mięsem pobratymców. Ostatecznie nie jest tak groźny, co brzydki – jak się okazuje, kret nie jest dobrym elementem składowym. Ognik lvl.3 Ano, raz takie coś spotkałem. Głupie cholerstwo. Strasznie rzadkie i dziwne. Jak to określić? Migające, latające światełko. Co się tak patrzysz na mnie, jak na debila? Nie, to nie była latarka kretynie! Raz spotkałem takiego jajogłowego i jak go spytałem o ogniki, to mówił mi o jakiś wyładowaniach elektromagnetycznych, polaryzacjach, czy chuj tam wie co jeszcze... Nic z tego bełkotu nie zrozumiałem. Niewiele wiadomo o tych stworkach. Mamią Cię światełkiem, a potem okazuje się, że droga do nich prowadzi przez ruchome piaski. No i pach! Jesteś martwy! Podobno też gdy się do nich podejdzie można dostać kopa z wiązki elektrycznej. Nigdy tego nie doświadczyłem ale moim zdaniem to jakiś pierdolony mit... Tak naprawdę to cholera wie, co to jest. Jedni mówią, że te żyjące na moczarach tałatajstwa to duchy zmarłych od radiacji ludzi, inni, że to specyficzne wyładowania elektromagnetyczne, jeszcze inni, że to po prostu ktoś za dużo wypił i zaczął widzieć dziwne światła. Jedno jest pewne – w nocy te światła to śmierć. No, chyba, że masz oczy dookoła głowy i nie dasz się utopić. Rybak lvl.4 No, to skurwysyństwo mimo, że dla człowieka niegroźne, potrafi być wielkim utrapieniem. Wyobraź sobie, że mieszkasz na wsi, która żywi się dzięki pobliskiemu jeziorku i rybkom, jakie tam znajdą. Ale co, jak rybki się skończą? No właśnie... Wtedy możesz być pewien, że na tych wodach zagnieździł się Rybak. Cholerny pasożyt. Wygląda jak krab i do skorupiaków pewnie należy, ale jest o wiele większy i masywniejszy od tych, które żyły dawniej. Chodzą sobie powoli po dnie jeziora, otwierając paszczę i czekają, aż rybka sama wleci. Brzmi debilnie prosto, nie? A jednak działa! Sukinsyn jest wiecznie głodny i gwarantuje Ci, że wpieprzy wszystkich mieszkańców wodnego świata zanim minie miesiąc. Grabiec lvl.5 „Cóż, nie ma w dzisiejszych czasach zbyt wielu ptaków … to smutne, prawda? Nie słyszymy ich pięknego śpiewu, nie podziwiamy ich podniebnych akrobacji, a jeśli już są, to muszą to być pierdolone Grabce. Zginął ci zegarek? A może obudziłeś się bez swych ostatnich 3 sztuk amunicji? To nie biegaj jak debil po mieście z oskarżycielską miną typu „kto mi zajebał mojego roleksa’, tylko spójrz… w górę. Szukaj wysoko położonych miejsc, gdzie te latające szczury mogą mieć swoje gniazda. Tylko uważaj na oczy! Skurwiele są potomkami wrony, która agresywnością nie grzeszyła, lecz te w grupie mogą nieźle cię zadziobać, by zdobyć twój błyszczący nieśmiertelnik. A jeśli dopadną cię w stadzie, nieśmiertelnik może być niezłą ironią, co nie ? Nieśmiertelnik! Hłehłehłe… Czarna Chmara lvl.6 O, stary… o tym mógłbym napisać książkę. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że umiałbym pisać. Mówię ci, to jest jedna z najgorszych rzeczy jakie mogły przydarzyć się temu i tak już zrujnowanemu światu. O czym mówię? O Czarnej Chmarze, której jak dotąd nikt nie powstrzymał. Heh, no bo jak walczyć z czymś, czego nawet nie możesz poczęstować ołowiem czy przyjebać pałką. Co to, kurwa, jest, pytasz. Najprościej mówiąc - zauważyłeś że w naszym pięknym świecie występują już tylko owady wielkości małego psa lub muchy, które ciągną do gówna jak za dawnych lat? Nie zastanawiałeś się, co się stało z innymi owadami których było od zajebania przed wojną ?? I nie, nie mówimy tu o Neotajdze, gdzie oprócz tego całego tałatajstwa ostało się wiele przedstawicieli fauny dawnego świata. No, to zmiksuj sobie każdy rodzaj szkodnika – szarańcza, korniki, muchy końskie, osy, szerszenie i całe te encekl…encyeklo…e-n-c-y-k-l-o-p-e-d-y-c-z-n-e kurewstwo, dodaj do tego ‘’odrobinę’’ promieniowania, szybkie warunki adaptacyjne i wychodzi ci co? Tak, kurwa! Zgadłeś! Czarna Chmara. Czarna, kurwa, chmara, która idzie powoli w naszym kierunku. Zjada, niszczy, wypija, zabija wszystko, co jej stanie na drodze – nie ma przed nią ucieczki. Pamiętam kiedyś, jak jeden facet, Wuja Burbon, ruszył w poszukiwaniu Czarnej Chmary, by ją zbadać, określić tempo poruszania i znaleźć sposób jej unicestwienia, by na tym świecie choć na chwile słońce zaświeciło jaśniej. Ale ze mnie, kurwa, poeta, co ? I w istocie tak było – wrócił. Bez jednej nogi. Z podziurawionym pancerzem. Z poharatanym ryjem, aż dziw, że go poznaliśmy. Gdy umierał, wspomniał coś, że udało mu się przeżyć tak długo dzięki pochodni. Cóż, jakkolwiek debilnie to brzmi, może jest w tym trochę prawdy. Lecz jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie pomoże nam nawet pieprzony miotacz ognia… Salamandra lvl.7 O, to jest dopiero ciekawe stworzonko. Żyje sobie gdzieś tam, i – nie uwierzysz – żre wszystkie, ale to wszystkie odpady radioaktywne. Przez to dorobiła sie jaskrawych kolorów skóry, kwasu zamiast krwi i żrącej śliny. Salamandra zjada raczej mniejszych od siebie, ale potrafi się bronić. Pluje tym swoim kwasem jak szatan, zmienia ci skórę w smażony boczek, a potem wraca tam, gdzie leżała. Jeśli przyjdzie ci kiedyś ochota na odrobinę spalonego ciała szukaj ich na równinach. Pukacz lvl.8 Niski, owłosiony stworek, odrobinę przypominający człowieka. W zasadzie niegroźny, w każdym razie nie bezpośrednio. Pukacze żyją w jaskiniach i opuszczonych kopalniach. Nie atakują, chyba że mają dużą przewagę liczebną. Kochają za to rozstawiać różne wredne pułapki. Liny uruchamiające kamienie, obluzowane stemple, ładunki wybuchowe podłożone w jakimś mało widocznym miejscu – o tak, Pukacze to prawdziwi mistrzowie pułapek. Ale jeśli je wszystkie ominiesz czeka cię nagroda. Pukacza łatwo zabić, a w ich legowiskach można znaleźć mnóstwo cennych przedmiotów. Ognisty ślimak lvl.9 Zawsze myślałeś, że ślimaki to niegroźne stworzenia, żyjące sobie i pokazujące rogi dla sera na pierogi? No, to się teraz przeliczysz. Ten gatunek wydziela niezwykle gorący śluz, powodujący rozległe oparzenia. Jak łatwo się domyślić, Ogniste ślimaki są również odporne na bardzo wysokie temperatury, więc ten miotacz ognia możesz odłożyć. Chyba, że masz jakiś karabin na ciekły azot, wtedy jesteś nie do ruszenia. Te zwierzęta niczego nie nienawidzą bardziej od zimna. Aha, byłbym zapomniał – ich muszle są dość twarde, więc można z nich zrobić pancerz, oczywiście, o ile nie zależy ci na swobodzie ruchów. Jeziozwierz lvl.10 Jeziozwierz - może nazwa i głupia ale wierz mi; to jeden z niewielu zwierzaków, który w dzisiejszych czasach nie chce Cię zjeść, utopić, zagryźć bądź strawić. Serio! Tak naprawdę jest niegroźny. Żyje swoim życiem. Jak wygląda? Połącz sobie jeża, borsuka i bobra. No i co? Już się kurwa śmiejesz?! Nic w tym śmiesznego! Mówię serio. Trafisz na Jeziozwierza to masz pewność, że woda, którą zamieszkuje jest czysta. No przynajmniej na tyle czysta, by była zdatna do picia. Te zwierzęta bowiem tylko w takiej się taplają i budują swoje tamy. O! Już widzę, że mina spoważniała? No właśnie. Lepiej ich nie zabijać. A jeśli nawet jakiemuś kretynowi przyjdzie to do głowy niech lepiej uważa! Te maluchy są wyposażone w kolce zamiast sierści. Te zaś są kurewsko ostre. Mówię ci chłopie; pływające kaktusy z nich. Gnilnik lvl.8-9 Po wojnie nikt się nie troszczył o odpadki. Zakłady oczyszczania miast przestały istnieć, więc wszystkie śmieci zalegały na ulicach albo ściekały do kanałów. W tym odpady radioaktywne, które zrobiły z tamtejszych, niegroźnych w sumie, stworzeń prawdziwe potwory. Ale Gnilniki są najgorsze. Długie na pięć metrów i grube jak pieprzona rura ściekowa. Zaszywają się gdzieś, podpełzają do ciebie powoli, a potem rzucają się na ciebie z tymi swoimi zębami. Są nasączone silną trucizna, która rozkłada cię od środka. Brzmi nieciekawie? Jest jeszcze gorzej. Tych cholerstw nie można nawet dotknąć, ich śluz zrobi ci z dłoni galaretę. Najohydniejsze, najsmrodliwsze, najpaskudniejsze i najbardziej rzygogenne paskudztwo jakie mogło wyleźć spod nuklearnego grzyba. Gnilnik. Człowieku! Mogę nie lubić niedźwiedzi, ocelotów czy też wilków. Ale to, to największe gnójstwo jakie możesz spotkać na pustkowiach. I mówiąc gnójstwo, nie mam na myśli tylko obelgi. Gnilnik to chodzący rozkład. Wyobraź sobie mutka; rzuć na jego całe ciało sto kilogramów rozkładającego się mięsa. Polej to sosem z moczu i zapewnij mu panierkę ze ścieków miejskich. Wyobraziłeś sobie? No to już masz obraz Gnilnika. Gnilnik to mutant, który żyje w zaułkach, ruinach i innych urbanizacyjnych śmieciach. Spotkasz go więc wyłącznie w miastach. Jeśli idziesz przez smrodliwy zaułek i widzisz hałdę śmieci oblatywaną przez muchy - spierdalaj. Możesz być pewien, że to Gnilnik. Jego wygląd to swoisty kamuflaż. Naprawdę zwracałbyś uwagę na przykrytymi śmieciami rozkładający się obiekt w naszym świecie? Ale to jeszcze nic. Powalcz sobie z nim. Jego wygląd może przyprawić o wymioty. Wygląda jak zwłoki jakiegoś grubasa w dobrym stadium rozkładu. Ale to i tak pikuś! Najgorszy jest smród. Człowieku! Co to za fetor... Nie znam nikogo, kto by się przy nim nie porzygał. Przysięgam na słowo. Nikogo! Gnilnik dobrze to wykorzystuje. Reszta to już tylko kwestia czasu. Wnętrzności zje a z reszty ciała zrobi sobie kolejną partię rozkładających się kolczyków. Laming lvl.10 Ich główną siłą jest poruszanie się w sforze, w pojedynkę nie są zbyt groźne. Lamingi to zdziczałe psy, zwykle chodzą stadami. Mają białe futro i ciężko je zauważyć, ale generalnie są tchórzliwe w pojedynkę, gorzej jak zleci się całe stado. Grzybnia lvl.11 Miałem kiedyś znajomego. Nazywaliśmy go Szambiarz. Chłopak zyskał sobie przydomek, bo lubił wszędzie wchodzić. Każda dziupla, tunel, budynek. Wszystko musiał obcykać. Doszło nawet do tego, że ludzie płacili mu za to, by wchodził tam gdzie oni sami się boją. I wiesz co? Brał tą robotę. I był w niej zajebiście dobry. Nie minął rok, a każdemu co tydzień w barze stawiał kolejkę. Naprawdę w porządku był z niego facet. Dostał raz zlecenie jakoby gdzieś na bagnie znajdowała się nieznana jaskinia. Oczywiście brał fuchę. Pochodnia, pistolet, lina i wio. Minęło kilka godzin. Myśleliśmy, że coś się stało. Długo go nie było. Ale wrócił kolejnego ranka. Cały blady. Opowiadał, że jaskinia pełna jakiś świecących grzybów. Że każda ściana porośnięta jest tym syfem. Sama w sobie nie jest duża ale ilość roślinek w niej przytłacza. Jak spytaliśmy czemu tak długo go nie było mówił, że zasłabł. Sam nie wie, czemu, ale stracił przytomność. Nie przejmowaliśmy się jednak - zaraz po tej wiadomości postawił wszystkim kolejkę. No ale działy się rzeczy coraz dziwniejsze. Stawał się coraz słabszy - to mu krew leciała z nosa, to z oczu. To zaczął unikać słońca. Po prostu uznaliśmy, że mu odbija. Cała wioska zostawiła go samemu sobie. Medyk gadał, że po prostu osłabł. Zanim się obejrzeliśmy minął tydzień. Ludzie wspominali Szambiarza i zastawiali się gdzie jest ich co tygodniowa kolejka? Weszli do jego domu sprawdzić jak się czuje. I o dziwo chłopak zniknął. Przeszukaliśmy wszystko - całą chatę. Została tylko piwnica. Weszliśmy tam a wtedy zobaczyliśmy coś strasznego. Ja pierdolę. Jakie to było okropne. Cała piwnica w świecącym grzybie... Trochę minęło zanim zrozumieliśmy co się stało- wytłumaczył nam to wioskowy medyk. To była pierdolona "Grzybnia". Wchodzisz sobie do jaskini pełnej grzybów. Niby nic się nie dzieje. Ale gdy oddychasz dostają się do środka zarodniki. Te wywołują u Ciebie osłabienie, krwawienie i w końcu światłowstręt. Chowasz się gdzieś gdzie jest wilgotno i ciemno no i pach! Po tygodniu twoje ciało zmienia się w jednego wielkiego grzyba, który ogarnia całą przestrzeń jaka jest dostępna… Pierdolona ekologia. Pierdolone grzyby. Gdyby nie one dalej mielibyśmy Szambiarza. I wódę na jego koszt Skurczybyk lvl.12 Taa, ktoś miał pierońskie poczucie humoru, gdy nazywał tego pokracznego stwora. W sumie za opis starczy ci wiedzieć, że Skurczybyk to po prostu połączenie wściekłego kurczaka z jakimś wrednym mutagenem. Szalony naukowiec, który stworzył tego mutanta musiał być naprawdę szalony. Podobno to miało być rozwiązanie problemu głodu na świecie. Nie uważasz za zabawne, że to nasze jedzenie pożera nas? Nie? A, niech tam. Tymi stworzeniami nie kieruje absolutnie nic poza instynktem stadnym i żądzą krwi. Nie stanowią zbytniego zagrożenia, chyba, że zdołają powalić przeciwnika na ziemię i połamać mu kości twardymi jak kamień dziobami. Występują w dużych grupach nawet do stu osobników. Ssak lvl.13 Pewnie denerwują cię komary? Nie dość, że bzyczą pod uchem, nie pozwolą spać to jeszcze krew piją? Strasznie ugryzienie po nich swędzi? To ty chyba, pizdeczko, Ssaka nie widziałaś! Nie! Nie ssaka, tylko Ssaka! Taki wielki komar! Widziałeś takiego? Był wielkości twojego palca i jeszcze gazetą go zabiłeś? Nie, no, normalnie stać i zaklaskać! Ten tylko problem, że Ssak jest wielkości wrony. Ba! A to się tyczy tylko samic bo samce to niby są wielkości mojego pieska Maksa! Skurwysyństwo ma żądło ostre jak włócznia a jak Cię dziabnie to spokojnie wydoi do czysta. Widziałem raz takiego kolesia, który zasnął ,a jak się rano wszyscy obudziliśmy to było go o jakieś 70% mniej. Nieciekawa sprawa... mówię Ci... nieciekawa. Podobno tylko samice gryzą. Ja tam nie wiem. Dla mnie dobry Ssak to taki, który został poczęstowany ogniem lub ołowiem. Komary zawsze były niebezpieczne – przenosiły malarię i inne wredne choróbska. Ale teraz przytyły, zrobiły się agresywne jak nigdy, a ich żądła przypominają bardziej ostrza włóczni. Widziałem kiedyś ofiarę grupy tych stworzeń – masakra, ot co. Ciało było rozczłonkowane jak po wizycie w jednym z prowincjonalnych szpitali. Do tego było prawie całkiem pozbawione krwi. Ssaki potrzebują znacznie więcej pożywienia niż ich przedwojenni kuzyni, więc nie zdziw się, jak idąc przez bagna zobaczysz pędzącego na ciebie owada z mordem w oczach. Mięs lvl.16 Mały, ale śmiertelnie groźny. Uzbrojony jest w szereg małych ząbków, które jednak z łatwością przebijały skórę. Pod otworem gębowym miał małe rączki i nóżki, których wcześniej nie sposób było dostrzec. Wyglądają zupełnie jak kawałki mięsa, stąd nazwa. Mięsy mają bardzo dobry kamuflaż, czasem można te małe mutanty znaleźć przy zwłokach, nieważne, czy ludzkich, czy zwierzęcych. Gdyby mieć zapas pożywienia dla nich, to można z nich zrobić użytek. Są ślepe i głuche, napędza je tylko żądza jedzenia. Najłatwiejszy sposób, by to zabić, to rozerwać. Nie wyrywać, rozerwać. Gorzej, gdy jest ich więcej. Bez pełnego pancerza naprawdę łatwo można zostać skonsumowanym w całości. Niezbyt miła perspektywa, prawda? Krwawy bluszcz lvl.17 Skończyły się czasy, gdy rośliny rosły sobie grzecznie w ogródku, nie wadząc nikomu. Nie wiadomo, czy to jakaś broń biologiczna, czy podobne cholerstwo, ale faktem jest, że niektóre gatunki roślin zyskały coś w rodzaju świadomości, a w każdym razie tą jej część, która odpowiada za agresję. Ten konkretny przypadek udaje zwykłą roślinę, a gdy ofiara podejdzie dostatecznie blisko, jest łapana przez potężne pnącza. Co ciekawe, bluszcz jej nie zjada, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ktoś taki po prostu sobie gnije, kończąc jako naturalny nawóz. Maziowiec lvl.18 Nie wiadomo, co to jest i skąd się wzięło. Jedno jest pewne: jeśli spotkasz tę rozumną kupę śluzu, albo, co gorsza, ich grupę, to spieprzaj jak najdalej, chyba, że masz przy sobie jakiś ogień. Kulami tego nie zranisz, głodny Maziowiec (czyli praktycznie każdy w promieniu kilku tysięcy kilometrów) może zjeść wszystko. Tak, kule też. Nie, pociski rakietowe są bezpieczne, ale te stwory mają jeszcze jedną wredną cechę – z każdej niemal rany potrafią się wyleczyć. Więc pamiętaj – do opuszczonych ruin zawsze zabieraj ze sobą pochodnię! Zmutowany wilk lvl.18-22 Wilk, jaki jest, każdy widzi. Rzadkie futro, ostre kły, ogień w oczach. Człowieku, te sierściuchy zrobiły się bardziej krwiożercze niż kiedykolwiek. A walka z całą sfora w pojedynkę to samobójstwo. Otoczą cię, a potem zagryzą i rozerwą na strzępy. Te potwory potrafią zaatakować nawet całą wioskę. Ognia też się już nie boją. A jak się zaszyją głęboko w lasach to znajdziesz je dopiero jak cię ugryzą w tyłek. Nawet taki kretyn jak ty wie, jak wygląda pies. Teraz wyobraź sobie tak ze 3 razy większego twojego kochanego kundelka z dzieciństwa. Nie miałeś kundelka ? Przykro mi bardzo… ktoś go zjadł czy zastrzelił? Ej, ej, ej, spokojnie, weź tą lufę z moich jajec. Kontynuując… możesz to odłożyć? Dzięki. Więc, psiaki są duże, człowiek kontra wilk to pewny ciepły posiłek dla wilka. W ogóle, przed wojna nie było ich aż tyle co dziś, głównie żyły na południu Polski, dziś spotkasz je wszędzie. Specjalnie radiacja na wilki nie wpłynęła, chociaż może lepiej ruchają, skoro ich aż tyle? Hłehłehłe…ehhh… żyją stadnie, w grupach od 3-4 do nawet 30 osobników. Również pod względem „społecznym” nic się nie zmieniło, zabijesz Waregę... nie wiesz, kim jest Warega? To matka stada idioto! Każde stado ma swoją Waregę, samice alfa czy chuj wie, jak to się tam nazywa. Tak czy siak, jak ona zginie znikną też wilki. Tylko że, cóż, mamusia jest duża, tak duża, że o ja pierdolę. Na nią zdecydowanie wpłynęła radiacja. Twój kundelek z dzieciństwa zmieściłby się jej w pysku na spokojnie. Tak więc – jeśli chcesz się pozbyć wilków, lepiej mieć coś więcej niż samopał… Żercy lvl.24-25 W świecie jakim żyjemy można być pewnym dwóch rzeczy; głodu i żerców. Poważnie. Ci drudzy to istna zmora dzisiejszego świta. Pieprzeni padlinożercy. Jeśli padniesz z wycieńczenia na pustkowiu nie licz na piękną mszę, modlitwę w twojej intencji, pogrzeb a potem stypę. O nie! To by było za łatwe. Wtedy jesteś posiłkiem dla parszywców. Przerośniętych jaszczurek, które tylko czekają by pożywić się twoim truchłem. Zawsze chodzą w gromadzie, ale spoko; same w sobie nie są takie groźne. Mają do metra długości co w dzisiejszych czasach nie stanowi jakiegoś problemu. Strachliwe ścierwo. Wystarczy, że wycelujesz tylko w ich stronę a już zacznie spierdalać. Nigdy nie atakują pierwsze, chyba, że ma to spowolnić ich ofiarę. Atakowanie nóg przez nich to pierdolona rutyna. Bo zazwyczaj gady atakują właśnie te miejsca. Nie obchodzi je czy się wykrwawisz, wysuszysz na słońcu czy też dostaniesz kulkę. Nie są wybredne. Równie dobrze możesz rozkładać się już tydzień albo dwa. Każde mięso to udany posiłek. Ostre kły z łatwością przegryzają kości. Pazury ułatwiają przemarsz po pustkowiach a charkot wydobywający się ciągle z ich paszczy potrafi nieźle wkurwić. Pamiętaj więc by nie umierać, gdzie popadnie... Chemik lvl. 26 No, ten to jest dopiero pierdolony cudak! Jak powstał, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Wątpię, by był to wynik ewolucji powojennej, wątpię też, by był to wynik eksperymentów. To jest zbyt... dziwaczne, by być dziełem natury i człowieka. Idziesz sobie przez pustkowia spragniony, patrzysz; kałuża. Woda jest w niej krystalicznie czysta. Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś KRYSTALICZNIE. Chemik to właśnie ta kałuża. Skurwysyn nie jest wielce niebezpieczny, chyba, że go wypijesz! Wtedy, to ulżyj sobie i najlepiej od razu palnij w łeb. Zrobi ci on z wnętrzności mielonkę, spacerując sobie po twoim krwiobiegu jak po chodniku. Ale to nic! To by było pół biedy. Skubany potrafi zmieniać swój stan skupienia. Tak - znów dobrze słyszałeś - stan skupienia! Gdy są upalne dni gnój zmienia się w chmurkę niewidocznego gazu, który spokojnie porusza się z wiatrem by potem zostać wciągnięty do nosa przez nic niespodziewającego się podróżnika. Jebany spryciarz. No, ale jeszcze jest przecież zima. Wtedy jest też śmieszniej - zmienia się w lód. Przyjmuje postać stałą. Może się wtedy nawet poruszać... Widzisz sobie małego kryształowego potworka, który jakby nigdy nic paraduje po lesie - możesz być pewien, że masz do czynienia z Chemikiem. Latacz lvl 28-30 Boisz się nietoperzy? Nie? To lepiej zacznij. Latacze to ogromni, zdolni porwać mały samochód, kuzyni tych zwierząt. Ich tylne łapy są zakończone chwytnymi, ostrymi jak sztylety szponami, a w szczęce mają dwa rzędy równie ostrych zębów, którymi z łatwością rozerwą ofiarę na strzępy. Polują w niewielkich stadach, a swoją zdobycz – owcę, krowę, albo choćby człowieka – zaciągają do gniazd. Żyją głównie w górskich jaskiniach, ale czasem też wybierają na swoje legowiska ruiny opuszczonych wieżowców. Parszywce lvl. 28-29 Te obrzydliwe mutanty można spotkać na moczarach i w pobliżu jezior. Poruszają się za pomocą dwóch, uzbrojonych w krótkie, tępe pazury kończyn przednich, ciągnąc za sobą swój ohydny odwłok. Nie są zbyt szybkie, zasadniczo nie jest też zbyt trudno je ubić. Chyba, że dasz im się ugryźć albo podrapać. Parszywce są żyjącą encyklopedią wszystkich chorób, jakie ludzkość zna, znała, albo dopiero pozna. Więc jeśli nie masz przy sobie działki antytoksyn albo porządnego karabinu – nie chodź kąpać się w jeziorze. Warega lvl.30-32 Tia... Wielka jak mały samochód, potężnie zbudowana, kły wielkości moich palców…aż dziwne, że nie ma fiuta wielkości ramienia. No, a co dziwniejsze, że w ogóle nie ma fiuta. No, kurwa, tępaku, nie wywnioskowałeś ? Warega to królowa stada, która nie pierdoli się w półśrodki. Zazwyczaj zostaje w legowisku, wychowuje młode, a reszta stada patroluje tereny i poluje. Jeśli się ją zabije, stado odejdzie z tych terenów i dołączy do innego stada, o ile je przyjmie. Ale żeby zabić taką wielką sucz, trzeba przedostać się przez całe stado, a potem rozprawić się jeszcze z nią. A wierz mi… miałem przyjemność zabić jedną z nich. No, oczywiście, nie byłem sam. A i wyrzutnia rakiet się przydała. Ocelot lvl.30-32 „I na chuj zęby szczerzysz? Każdy głupi wie, że oceloty nigdy nie żyły w Polsce, to jakieś koty z naprawdę dalekich rejonów, do których w twoim marnym życiu nie będzie dane ci dotrzeć. Ale naszym pierdolonym mruczusiom nie jest tak znowu do nich daleko. Gdy kochane bombki spadły, było wiadome że zwierzęta przejdą mały tuning, lecz nikt nie spodziewał się że kotów dotknie to w aż takim stopniu. Szczerze, to myślałem, że wszystkie kotki zostaną wpierdolone w przeciągu dekady. Sam kiedyś miałem okazje wszamać jednego, powiem zresztą , że nie najgorsze. Ale jednak, koty się trochę rozrosły. Dobra, nie trochę, to naprawdę wielkie sukinKOTY. Powiem więcej – w walce Ocelot kontra Wilk nic nie jest już pewne, widziałem kiedyś skurwiela wielkości dużego psa. Jeśli można w tym skurwiałym świecie szukać odrobiny estetyki, to Oceloty bez wątpienia są tego okazem. Piękne, potężnie zbudowane, i tak, bez pierdolonych cętek czy innego badziewia. Koty, jak to koty, posługują się pazurami gotowymi wbić ci się w gardło zanim zdążysz pomyśleć „kici kici!”. Jeśli twierdzisz, że Ocelot pogardzi ludzkim mięsem, to będzie to prawdopodobnie ostatnie stwierdzenie w twoim życiu. Są samotnikami, przez co „łatwiej” je upolować, lecz najpierw to musisz go dostrzec, zanim on dostrzeże ciebie…. Rok lvl.33 Te wielkie ptaki to obecnie królowie przestworzy. Rozpiętość skrzydeł dochodzi nawet do czterech metrów. O zakrzywionym dziobie i pazurach jak sztylety już nawet nie będę wspominał. Żywią się głównie zwierzętami gospodarskimi. Na nasze szczęście, te ptaki są wciąż zbyt małe, by unieść człowieka do swego gniazda, ale mimo to uważaj, co nad tobą lata, gdy będziesz na górskim szlaku. W końcu zawsze możesz trafić na jakąś wyjątkowo wielką i wyjątkowo wredną sztukę. Żubry lvl.37 Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, co to jest Żubr? No, stary, co ty robiłeś przez całe życie? Ty nie żartujesz. Kurwa, dobra, słuchaj. Żubr najprościej mówiąc to taka wielka, owłosiona krowa. Rogi wielkie jak moja noga, zaokrąglone w górę. Ale spoko, łagodny jest. I smaczny. Ogólnie, to jedna z przydatniejszych rzeczy na pustkowiach. Kiedyś, przed Wojną były na wymarciu, ale widać że promieniowanie raczej im nie zaszkodziło. Wprost przeciwnie! Teraz są dość rozpowszechnione. Minus tylko to fakt, że dużo żrą. O tak, wpierdalają na potęgę. No i długo rosną, ale dorosły Żubr to obiadek dla całego miasteczka na tydzień. Albo i dwa, jeśli wybijesz połowę. Hłęhłehłe...oj tam, taki żarcik. Używane są też do pracy, ciągną wozy, widziałem nawet jak ludzie jechali na ich grzbiecie. Tylko uważaj, nie wszystkie żubry są udomowione, a zabicie takie bydlaka to nie lada wyzwanie." Śniegosz lvl.38 Śniegosze przypominają ślimaki, tylko są dużo większe. Ślimaki nagusy, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. Jakimś cudem ślizgają się po śniegu i wchłaniają pokarm całym ciałem. Po prostu jedzą to co się do nich przyklei, łącznie z ludźmi. Nie wiem jak to gówno nie zamarza, ale no cóż. Wąż tunelowy lvl.39 Teraz to już nie krety, ale węże są prawdziwym zmartwieniem ogrodników. Te gady, długie nawet na trzy metry zostawiają w ziemi takie tunele, że głowa mała. A i zabić potrafią, gdy czują się zagrożone. Potem uciekają do jakiejś jamy i tam trawią przez kolejny tydzień swoją zdobycz. A potem wyruszają na kolejne łowy. Robot zwiadowczy lvl.40-41 Roboty zwiadowcze, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, mają za zadanie przeprowadzić rozpoznanie na terenie wroga. Ich lekki i szczelny pancerz pozwala im poruszać się pod ziemią i zapewnia niemal całkowitą wodoodporność. Jeśli trzeba, można też pod nie podpiąć różne „dodatki” takie jak mikroładunek wybuchowy. Oprócz tego na ich standardowym wyposażeniu znajduje się kamera, aparat fotograficzny, czujnik ruchu i mnóstwo innych szpiegowskich drobiazgów. Niedźwiedzie lvl.42-44 Była kiedyś taka bajka; „Kubuś Puchatek”. Ludzie często ją puszczali swoim dzieciom, kiedy jeszcze każdy miał odbiornik w swoim domu. Ba. Kiedy odbiorniki były. Fajna sprawa, zbierał miodek, miał dużo przyjaciół i zawsze trzymali się za ręce biegnąc w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Urocze. Niestety, nie wiedzieć, czemu, niedźwiadki chyba się ostro na nas wkurwiły. Może to przez zniszczenie ekosystemu? Teraz nie zbierają miodku. Bo po co się wspinać na drzewa? Lepiej złapać jakieś mięsko. A najlepiej jeszcze, jak to mięsko mówi, ma imię i pochodzi z okolicznej wioski. Tak, mój kolego. Kubuś Puchatek poszedł się pierdolić. Pojawiły się prawdziwi zabójcy prosto z Ukrainy. Tak… Ukrainy! Większość stamtąd przybyła. Kiedy na kochany Kijów spadły pierwsze bombki, sierściuchy musiały coś zrobić. Zwiały do Polski. Niestety kiedy odkryły, że u nas wcale nie jest lepiej, wpadły w kurwicę. No i trochę się zmieniły. To, że są dwa razy większe niż wcześniej to jeszcze pikuś. Fakt, że urosła im paszcza i są wytrzymalsze też jest niczym. Zanika im powoli sierść - ale to wynik promieniowania. Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Najgorsze jest to, że przybyło ich od cholery z zagranicy. Są prawie wszędzie... I są głodne.. zawsze.. Cyklop lvl.45-46 Niewysoki, niemal kwadratowy potwór z jednym okiem, krótkimi kończynami i monstrualnymi szczękami. Bardzo agresywny, potrafi na jakiś czas stać się niewidoczny i to jest główna przyczyna tego, jak bardzo te małe skurwiele potrafią być niebezpieczne. Owoce inżynierii genetycznej, no bo skądinąd takie cholerstwo mogłoby się wziąć? Behemot lvl.47-58 Jeśli chcesz wyobrazić sobie Behemota, to wyobraź sobie po prostu jakieś pół tony mięcha, kości i mięśni mocnych jak stalowe liny. Potem pomnóż to przez trzydzieści, bo one nigdy nie podróżują same. Masz teraz pełny obraz stada tych bestii. Ale spokojnie, jeśli nie uznają cię za zagrożenie, to nie zaatakują. Są z natury dość łagodne, ale jeśli coś je rozwścieczy to już jesteś trupem. Zrobią z ciebie miazgę, a potem oddadzą na to mocz. Są jednak ludzie, którzy hodują te zwierzęta dla skór i mięsa. Mantykora lvl.52-53 Mantykory to dziwne stworzenia o ciele lwa, skrzydłach nietoperza i twarzy człowieka. Mają też ogon z bardzo silną trucizną, co gorsza, kolcami z tego ogona mogą strzelać na znaczne odległości. Nie lubią hałasu ze względu na wyczulony zmysł słuchu. Niekiedy są ujeżdżane przez humanoidalne mutanty. Jeśli widzisz taką kombinację, możesz być pewny, że to ostatni widok w twoim krótkim życiu. Dimetrodon lvl.54-55 Olbrzymia, brunatna jaszczurka z grzebieniem na plecach. Atakując, pluje żrącym białawym płynem, który jest w stanie topić nawet ściany. Kieruje się głównie słuchem, dlatego przyciągają go ultradźwięki. Larwa lvl.56-57 Powierzchnia skóry tego kilkumetrowego robaka przywołuje nieco skojarzenie ze skórą jakiejś jaszczurki lub żaby. Spore żółte oczy wskazują na możliwość kierowania się zmysłem wzroku. Tuż pod nimi posiada otwór gębowy z ostrymi zębami. Gdy je zaciśnie, z łatwością mógłby odgryźć ramię dorosłego mężczyzny. Rosną do dwóch – pięciu metrów długości. Często występują w opuszczonych miastach, drążąc pod nimi ogromne sieci tuneli po to, by gdy tylko wyczują jakiś ruch na powierzchni, wyskoczyć z ziemi i pożreć niczego niespodziewającego się podróżnika. Minotaur lvl.62-63 Dwunożny Minotaur to jedno z dziwniejszych stworzeń, na jakie można się natknąć. Pamiętasz te przedwojenne mity? No, więc to jest zupełnie coś innego. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, czym w sumie jest to cholerstwo, wysokie na dwa metry, pokryte brunatną skórą, ze zdeformowanym czymś, co kiedyś było głową, dwiema łapami, zakończonymi ostrymi pazurami i masywnymi kończynami dolnymi, utrzymujące tę blisko tonową kupę mięcha. Żywi się ludzkim mięsem, które pochłania przez otwór gębowy, umieszczony na brzuchu, osłonięty fałdami skóry. Mają bardzo twardą skórę, uodparniającą ją na ostrzał z płaskoczubkich naboi z większości pistoletów i karabinków. Ich najsłabszym punktem był wspomniany otwór gębowy. Trafienie go tam miało zadać mu niewyobrażalny ból i powalić ten wytwór promieniowania. Wielki pająk lvl.66-67 Gigantyczny, porośnięty czarną szczeciną pająk, wbił swoje przednie odnóża w grunt, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze stał Rorsarch. Zaparł się pozostałymi odnóżami i wyjął przednie z gruntu, w międzyczasie z jego otworu gębowego wyleciała porcja jakieś jasnozielonej substancji. Celny strzał pozbawił zmutowanego pajęczaka kilku par oczu, jednak pozostałe dziesięć wciąż spoglądało na strzelca. Nienaturalnie szybko zaczął podążać w stronę Rorsarcha, który uciekał i starał się znaleźć jakieś dogodne miejsce do kolejnego strzału. Jednak konary w lesie stały po stronie przerośniętego pająka i jeden z nich stał się przyczyną upadku uciekiniera. Rorsarch przetoczył się w bok, widząc wielkie odnóża, usiłujące wbić się w jego ciało, jednocześnie oddał kilka strzałów w pozostałe pary oczu. Spowodowało to wytrysk jasnozielonej substancji, która nie okazała się żrąca, jednak była zapewne paraliżująca. Wykorzystując moment skonfundowania pajęczaka, który nie dość, że musiał wyciągać swoje odnóża z leśnego poszycia, to jeszcze stracił oczy, wstał szybko i zdjął karabin z pleców. Snajperka była na szczęście w stanie przestrzelić się przez osłonę, ukrytą pod gęstą szczeciną. Dwa strzały przewierciły pająka na wylot, on sam postanowił osobiście wspomóc program użyźniania gleb leśnych. Szybka sekcja wykazała, że najprawdopodobniej chitynowy pancerz, ukryty pod owłosieniem, stanowił doskonałą obronę przed kulami, których też się kilka znalazło. Odwłok najprawdopodobniej był przystosowany do produkcji sieci, której kilkanaście mocnych nitek dało się zauważyć na ostatniej parze odnóży. Węże wodne lvl.72-73 Budzisz się leniwie, przeciągasz się, ziewając. W końcu wstajesz, by spojrzeć przez okno; piękny dzień. Jak tego nie wykorzystać? Pójdziesz sobie z wędką nad jezioro, połowisz rybki, pokąpiesz się, ponurkujesz zapominając o troskach doczesnego świata... Ha! Chciałoby się? Co nie, kurwa? Nie, mój przyjacielu. Takie marzenia odstaw sobie na bok. A to dzięki wężom wodnym. Tak, tak. Wężom wodnym. W Polsce było trochę odmian tego świństwa jeszcze przed wojną, a zaraz po niej kochane zmiany genetyczne musiały sprawić nam kolejny prezent. Bo jak mogły tego nie zrobić? Mamy teraz cztero-, a nawet sześciometrowe paskudztwo. Zasuwające po wodach z taką szybkością, że do płynie do Ciebie z drugiego końca jeziora, zanim zdążysz powiedzieć "Tutaj, kurwa, jestem". Zatoczy koło, a potem obwiąże się wokół Ciebie. Wciągnie pod wodę i zwyczajnie utopi. Wtedy to już jesteś podany do stołu. Skurwiel połknie Cię w całości, a jego soki trawienne będą się tobą rozkoszować przez kolejny tydzień. Gdy zaś skończy się tobą bawić, po prostu wypluje Cię gdzieś na lądzie. A raczej to, co z Ciebie zostanie. No, niestety, kolego, ale kąpielówki Ci się nie przydadzą.. . Yeti lvl.74-75 Yeti to jakieś małpy, obrośnięte futrem i silne jak skurwysyn. Na własne oczy widziałem, jak rozerwały człowieka na pół. Smok lvl.76-77 Czworonożny gad o długości nawet trzech metrów z wieloma rzędami ostrych zębów. Barwa zwykle ciemnozielona. Zaś nazwa jest nieprzypadkowa. Dziwne mutacje doprowadziły, że nabył zdolność ziania ogniem. Doprowadza do tego dzięki reakcjom chemicznym zachodzącym przez chemikalia zawarte w jego jamie ustnej i gardle. Szlamiak lvl.92-93 Jadłeś kiedyś kisiel? Smakował ci? Zjadłbyś jeszcze? I dodać bitej śmietanki? No, niestety, chłopie, co jak co, ale ewolucja tutaj wykazała się niezłym poczuciem humoru. Teraz to kisiel zjada nas. Przyszedł jej czas na rewanż. Tak powstał Szlamiak. Wielka ciemnozielona galaretka, która czeka tylko na wyrównanie rachunków. Szlamiaki nie mają określonego wzrostu. To po prostu... szlam. W dodatku powolny. Więc czemu jest groźny? Nie zastrzelisz go, nie spalisz, nie zjesz. Nic nie działa. Widziałem raz faceta, który podszedł do tej galarety, dotknął jej ręką z czystej ciekawości. Stwór wciągnął go do środka z taką szybkością, że zanim zdążyliśmy zareagować facet był już w środku. Dusił się. Spazmatycznie starał się złapać jakiś oddech aż w końcu padł... Mówi się, że ciało w Szlamiaku rozkłada się latami zanim zostanie całkowicie wchłonięte przez tą zieloną papkę. Ale to pół biedy! Dzięki czemuś takiemu skubaniec rośnie. I to dwukrotnie… Mutanty Człekokształtne Beksa lvl. 15 Raz miałem taki przypadek. Pamiętam to jak dziś i nigdy tego kurewstwa nie zapomnę. Robiłem wtedy za ochroniarza u jakiegoś handlarza. Płaca była dobra, toteż warto było zaryzykować. No, ale wróćmy do tematu. Byliśmy w okolicach ruin jakiejś wsi, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy kobiecy płacz dobiegający z pobliskiego budynku. Sam miałem to w głębokim poważaniu ale pracodawca zaczął się spierać, że mamy to zbadać. "A co jeśli jest ranna?" - pierdolił. Jebany idealista. Weszliśmy do środka. Weszliśmy do cholernego pomieszczenia gdzie dobiegał szloch. To, co zobaczyliśmy… sam nie wiem… już wtedy czułem się nieswojo, dla pewności wyciągnąłem gnata. W kącie szlochała jakaś kobieta, odwrócona do nas plecami. Skulona zakrywała twarz rękoma, toteż nie mogliśmy nawet z boku się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Pracodawca podszedł do niej, pieprzył coś o pomocy i o tym, że nic jej nie grozi. To były jego ostatnie słowa… co to był za dureń. Kobieta natychmiast wstała na równe nogi i rzuciła się na niego. Oczy miała całe czarne - całe! Z białkiem włącznie. Zamiast normalnych zębów same kły a ręce… stary… takich szponów w życiu nie widziałem. Minęła krótka chwila zanim przegryzła dobroczynnemu tchawice i już miała się rzucić na mnie, gdy moja Różyczka wyrzeźbiła jej piękny otwór prosto w nasadzie czaszki. Ale byłem osrany chłopie… jak nigdy… Upiór lvl.19 Upiory to ludzie. No dobra, prawie ludzie. Tak po prawdzie, to BARDZO prawie. Co to takiego? Widzisz, podczas wojny był cały sztab naukowców, który usiłował stworzyć żołnierza doskonałego, biologiczną Wunderwaffe. Kosztowało to wiele wysiłku i prób na ludziach. Jedne eksperymenty były bardziej, inne mniej udane. I jednymi z tych mniej udanych, co nie znaczy, że nie należy się ich bać, są właśnie Upiory - armia bezmózgich pół-zombiaków, w dodatku zmieniających zdrowych w podobnych sobie. Upiory aktywne są niemal wyłącznie w dzień, w nocy pogrążone w letargu, podróżują w dużych grupach i są jednymi z najbardziej nieprzewidywalnych stworzeń na tej planecie. Potrafią, na przykład, obronić cię przed atakiem mutków, by następnie rzucić się na ciebie. Ponadto zdaje się, że Upiory zachowują część dawnych wspomnień, przez co zdarza im się i przez kilka dni kręcić wokół swego dawnego domu, mamrotać szczątki słów czy czekać bezczynnie na drogą osobę. Utopce lvl.20-21 Utopce byli kiedyś ludźmi, jednak odmieniła ich napromieniowana woda, która teraz stała się ich domem. Ich zmarnowane, do przesady szczupłe ciała i okrywające je zgniłe od wilgoci szmaty w połączeniu z pustymi gałkami ocznymi przywołują na myśl zombie. Są w stanie używać prostej broni. W jakiś sposób udało im się wykształcić skrzela. Wyglądają niemalże jak zombie, wychodząc z wody często mają na sobie jakieś glony czy jakieś wodne żyjątka, które ich podjadają. Nie muszę dodawać, że mózg dawno im się roztopił. Trudno to nazwać życiem. Aczkolwiek podobno z niektórymi da się nawet pogadać, ale raczej wątpię, byś miał taką okazję, zanim nie wbiją ci jakiejś dzidy w brzuch. Kanibal lvl.22-23 „Czasem się zastanawiam, jak bardzo to, co jeszcze można nazwać społeczeństwem, może głęboko upaść. Rozboje, gwałty, morderstwa są na porządku dziennym. Stało się to tak powszechne, że nawet tego nie zauważasz, odwracasz wzrok i idziesz dalej. Lecz są ludzie, którzy upadli jeszcze niżej. O ile można ich nazwać ludźmi. Dla zwykłych bandytów wyglądasz jak sakiewka gambli. Lecz dla TYCH skurwieli wyglądasz jak TO! . Tak, kurwa, jesteś pierdoloną kolacyjką dla bandy kanibali. Chuj wie, czy to przez powszechną nędze, promieniowanie czy zwyczajnie im odpierdoliło, ale są grupki ludzi którzy po prostu chcą cię wpierdolić. Jak rozpoznać takiego? Cóż, to nadal są ludzie, choć widać po nich totalne wyniszczenie organizmu, nowotwory, ropniaki, czyraki. No i widać też ich strzelby. A co myślałeś, że doszczętnie zdziczeli? Może i zdziczeli, ale nie zapomnieli jak się strzela. Są sukcesywnie wybijani, lecz pośród nich są również inteligenciki. Ci to dopiero mają nasrane – oni robią to z prerm…peremy…preme-dytacją! W dodatku wyglądają jak normalni ludzie, którymi pewnie kiedyś byli. Wpierdalają ludzi nie, że muszą, tylko, że chcą. Podejdzie do ciebie, zagada, a chwilę potem będzie obgryzał resztki twojej dupy, z mózgu zrobi sobie deser, a z kości stylowe kolczyki. Widzisz, stary, jak ten świat cie jeszcze może zaskoczyć…” Mutanty lvl.49-60 Z literackich opisów można by do tego porównać Tolkienowskiego orka. Skóra strasznie zniszczona, pomarszczona i brzydka, barwy brunatnej. Z twarzy przypomina raczej groteskową małpę, niż człowieka. Ślini się i raczej nie wydaje się inteligentny. Potężna postura, wyższy o dobre kilka głów od zwykłych ludzi, a do tego umięśnienie lepsze od najbardziej wyrzeźbionych strongmanów. Naprawdę obrzydliwy widok. Kiedyś byli ludźmi. Po Czarnobylu długo trzeba było przekonywać rząd do zgody na wybudowanie elektrowni atomowej. Dwadzieścia lat później doszła do tego Fukushima. Jednak naciskali, naciskali i elektrownie powstały. Ale, czego można było się spodziewać, te wszystkie pokrywy i osłony były, lekko mówiąc, spieprzone. Żarnowiec, Suchorzów i tak dalej. A mimo ostrzeżeń, ludzie są przecież takimi idiotami, że muszą je łamać. Kiedy Zero zauważył, że ludzie pracujący przy elektrowniach mają problemy z mutacjami, eksperymentował nieco z większymi dawkami w odpowiednich warunkach. Tam nie doprowadzało ono do śmierci, a na przykład zwiększało masę mięśniową, kosztem inteligencji. Jak się domyślasz, tak powstali pierwsi mutanci. Wiesz, niepohamowany rozrost komórek, kiedyś się tego nie obserwowało. Może uran był oszukany, albo jakieś dodatkowe czynniki na to wpłynęły, tego nie wiem, nie jestem naukowcem. Ale jedno jest pewne, mutanty są, istnieją. Olbrzym lvl.68-69 Nie wiadomo, czy te stwory były kiedyś ludźmi, czy też Natura tak okrutnie sobie z nas zażartowała. Olbrzymy mają ponad dwa metry wzrostu, pół metra w barach, cofniętą szczękę pełną rozdrabniaczy i skórę tak twardą, że bez karabinu nie podchodź. Zwykle atakują przy pomocy swych potężnych pięści lub prostej broni, takiej jak solidna gałąź, twarda kość czy kamień. Żyją głównie w rejonach górskich i wyżynnych, w kilkunastoosobowych plemionach. Z niektórymi podobno można się porozumieć. Tak to jest, że mutacja czasem sięga także ludzi. Wynik eksperymentów, zabawa natury, projekt wojskowy? Cholera ci wie czego są wynikiem. Pewne jest tylko, że twórca powinien być z siebie dumny. Olbrzymy czy też "Duzi" jak nazywa ich większość społeczeństwa to nic więcej jak dwu-trzy metrowe kawały mięsa. Różnią się od siebie. Jedni to umięśnieni humanoidzi mający w miarę ludzką sylwetkę. Gotowi przypieprzyć Ci ze swojej broni wykonanej z ulicznej lampy - i to tylko po to by zobaczyć jak się odbijasz. Jeszcze inni to pieprzone grubasy, wiecznie głodne czekające tylko by swoimi zniekształconymi trójpalczastymi kończynami wsadzić sobie ciebie do jednej z dwóch głów i w spokoju strawić. Niestety. Ale to nic! Nigdy nie wiesz na jakiego wielkoluda trafisz. Te skurwysyństwo jest jednym z najbardziej nieobliczalnych kreatur jakie można napotkać! Słowo daję! Czasem tak tępy, że chce Cię tylko wpakować do papy i przeżuć. Innym razem zdarzy się potrafiący mówić po ludzku. Ba! Istny, kurwa, dyplomata; prawi o sensie bytu i innych pojebaństwach. Serio! Sam nie wiem, co gorsze - taki co chcę Cię tylko zjeść i wysrać, czy taki co prawi Ci swoje bezużyteczne morały. Gigant ospowy lvl.78-79 Olbrzymi, naprawdę olbrzymi kilkumetrowy potwór. W jego nieproporcjonalnie małej głowie kryje się mózg wielkości orzeszka. Nie jest może mistrzem finezji, ale nie musi nim być – od tego ma te swoje wielkie, śliskie łapy, którymi potrafi przywalić naprawdę mocno. Jest absolutnie nieugięty, jak raz sobie wypatrzy jakąś zdobycz – nie odpuści, a jedyną wtedy metodą jest kilka długich serii z karabinu. Aha, i jeszcze jedno – nazwa „ospowy” nie wzięła się znikąd. Ten stwór jest cały pokryty bąblami wypełnionymi jakąś paskudną, żrącą ropą. Dlatego lepiej unikać bezpośrednich starć. Mutant pożeracz lvl.88-89 Jeszcze inne mutanty to pieprzone grubasy, wiecznie głodne czekające tylko by swoimi zniekształconymi trójpalczastymi kończynami wsadzić sobie ciebie do jednej z dwóch głów i w spokoju strawić. A czasem nawet sobie wykształciły w rękach otwory gębowe! Wyróżniają się zwiększoną masą tłuszczową organizmu, przez co są grube i ociężałe. Większe i znacznie cięższe od zwykłych mutantów, dochodzą do trzech metrów. I tak, jak wspomniałem, mogą mieć dodatkową głowę, często mniejszą. Ich jedyną siłą napędową jest pożeranie wszystkiego, co żywe. Degradacja ich umysłu postąpiła jeszcze dalej. Wisielec lvl.94-95 Na podłodze leżały zwłoki czegoś, co być może niegdyś było człowiekiem, jedynie człekopodobna sylwetka ciała sugerowała humanoidalne korzenie. Czaszka była rozcięta na pół, najprawdopodobniej w wyniku tych obrażeń zginął. Zamiast rąk miał po trzy macki, z korpusu wystawała kolejna. Nogi miały miejscami złuszczoną skórę, spod której wyzierały kolejne macki a zamiast stóp posiadał coś, co dałoby się określić jako amorficzny żel. Mutant gigant lvl.98-99 Wysokie nawet na 4 - 6 metrów. Wiecznie głodne. Niewiele o nich wiadomo, ale jedno jest pewne – to największa i prawdopodobnie najbardziej niebezpieczna forma mutantów, które swój początek miały w ludziach. Zapewne zostały wyhodowane w jakichś laboratoriach, najpewniej na południowym wschodzie, w Suchorzowie. Dopóki były w warunkach kontrolowanych, wszystko było cacy. Ale pewnego dnia ktoś otworzył drzwi… Istoty Mechaniczne Robot naprawczy lvl.14 Ten robot wygląda trochę jak wielki czajnik na kółkach. Tyle tylko, że wypełniają go narzędzia o najróżniejszych kształtach, kolorach i rozmiarach. Od podnośnika hydraulicznego i elektronicznych śrubokrętów, poprzez spawarki na wysuwanych ramionach kończąc. Cała wolna przestrzeń jest wypełniana przez pojemniki z zapasowymi częściami dosłownie do wszystkiego – z tym robotem naprawisz samochód, rower i samolot. I tysiąc innych rzeczy. Robot dyplomatyczny lvl.27 Na kilkanaście lat przed wojną proces automatyzacji w domu i zagrodzie nasilił się jak nigdy. Powstały roboty o z grubsza ludzkiej fizjonomii, potrafiące mówić i wykonywać różne czynności, takie jak używanie komputera, noszenie bagaży czy podawanie jedzenia. Coraz więcej biur, centrów handlowych i hoteli wolało jednorazowo zainwestować w mechanicznych pracowników niż opłacać ludzi. Roboty okazały się bardziej wydajne, nigdy nie żądały wynagrodzenia czy lepszego traktowania. Po jakimś czasie widok sekretarki ze szkiełkami zamiast oczu już nikogo nie dziwił. Po wojnie ten rodzaj robotów przestał być potrzebny, pewnie dlatego, że ich dawne miejsca pracy to w większości historia. Trudno dziś takiego spotkać, chyba, że w częściach. Robot zwiadowczy lvl.40-41 Roboty zwiadowcze, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, mają za zadanie przeprowadzić rozpoznanie na terenie wroga. Ich lekki i szczelny pancerz pozwala im poruszać się pod ziemią i zapewnia niemal całkowitą wodoodporność. Jeśli trzeba, można też pod nie podpiąć różne „dodatki” takie jak mikroładunek wybuchowy. Oprócz tego na ich standardowym wyposażeniu znajduje się kamera, aparat fotograficzny, czujnik ruchu i mnóstwo innych szpiegowskich drobiazgów. Robot szturmowy.lvl 50-51 Te maszyny to największe osiągnięcie robotyki wojskowej. Są supermobilne, dysponują dużą siłą ognia i programem na tyle zaawansowanym, by wykonywać nawet skomplikowane operacje. Ich standardowe wyposażenie to lekki lub średni pancerz, karabin szturmowy z granatnikiem i wysuwane ostrze na wypadek bezpośrednich starć. Brzmi groźnie? Hej, nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. Zresztą, pomyśl o tych wszystkich cudach techniki, których te roboty muszą pilnować. Robot burzący lvl.60-61 O, to jest dopiero ciekawa zabawka. Potężny pancerz i broń wielkiego kalibru. Wyrzutnie Javelinów, Bazooki, RPG - 7, w lżejszych wersjach Browningi lub Miniguny. Te roboty to prawdziwa zmora czołgów i bunkrów, ale ich program jest na tyle prosty, że wykonują jedynie te zadania, które są im bezpośrednio zlecone. Nawet, jak miną po drodze oddział wroga to po prostu przebiegną obok. A że są dosyć nieruchawe to zwykle mają obstawę kilku robotów szturmowych. Android lvl.70-74 Mechy wyglądają jak ludzie, mówią prawie jak ludzie ale w środku mają pieprzony procesor. To nic innego jak maszyna zamknięta w ciele człowieka. Dzięki temu mogą się zbliżyć do pozycji wroga na tyle, że zorientuje się w sytuacji dopiero, gdy już będzie za późno. Bo musisz wiedzieć, że w głowie – oprócz procesora – mają całą masę różnych wszczepów, dzięki którym są silniejsze, zwinniejsze i wytrzymalsze niż ludzie. Ale nie pękaj, prawie nie można ich dziś spotkać. W końcu produkcja czegoś takiego to nie przelewki. Terminator lvl.80-84 Terminatory to rasa humanoidalnych robotów, które powstały w wyniku działań Doktora Steinmana. Istnieją dwa rodzaje takich robotów, jedne posiadają ograniczoną w różnym stopniu wolę poprzez zaawansowane przekaźniki, inne nie mają ograniczeń woli. Są też dwa typy - lekki i ciężki, różniące się stopniem uzbrojenia. Są to jedne z bardziej niebezpiecznych robotów i przeciwników w ogóle. Od zwykłych robotów odróżnia ich to, że posiadają ludzki mózg. Mech lvl.90-91 Mechy to najgroźniejsze i największe roboty, jakie dane było ci spotkać. Sama ich ręka to pieprzony aresenał. Mają po 5 metrów i z łatwością mogą konkurować z mutantami gigantami. Postawiłbym na mecha, bo, kurwa, ma pancerz ze stali, którą mało co przebije. O ile to w ogóle stal, a nie jakiś stop tytanu, czy czegoś. Jedno jest pewne, jeśli nie masz wyrzutni rakiet, trzymaj się z dala od wszelkich baz wojskowych czy fabryk robotów. Istoty wyjątkowe Nocna Królowa lvl.58-59 Czy o niej słyszałem? Człowieku! Kto o niej nie słyszał lepiej mi powiedz? Co?! Ty? Skąd tyś się urwał? Dobra. Mniejsza. Nocna Królowa to w pewien sposób legenda. Stwór przez jednych uważanych za mityczne gówno, inni traktują ją jak bożka, jeszcze inni polują na nią w nadziei na grubą kasę. Straszą nią małe dzieci. Ale nie tylko... po gaciach srać powinni też mieszkańcy Warszawy. Tak - tej Warszawy. Naszej dawnej stolicy. Bo właśnie podobno tam królewnę spotkać można. Czemu tam? Stolica zawsze szczyciła się jako jedne z niewielu miast w Polsce posiadaniem metra. Fajna sprawa. Szybki środek transportu, łatwy dojazd, tani bilet. No ale kto by się, kurwa, spodziewał, że zamieszka tam... TO. Nikt nie wie jak wygląda; bo nikogo nie spotkano kto by przeżył z nią spotkanie. Wiadomo tylko, że znajduje się w metrze. Podobno nocami wychodzi na żer ale szybko wraca. "Nocni" - bo tak nazywa się sekta składająca jej cześć mówi, że Królowa boi się słońca. Lecz to jej jedyna słabość. Ni kule, ni ogień, ni inne gówno się jej nie ima. Ja tam nie wiem. Dziesiątki łowców mutantów wchodzi do metra każdego dnia by zapolować na tą sukę. Ale żaden nie wraca. Czasem słychać krzyki dobiegające z tunelów. Czasami przy wejściu można znaleźć ciała. Cokolwiek to jest zabija najlepszych z najlepszych w swoim fachu. A to znaczy, że nie ma sobie równych. Jakie jest moje zdanie? Zawalić całą budę. Iść z tym w cholerę. Za dużo ludzie robią szumu o jedno byle gówno... często zapominając, że wokół nas jest wystarczająco dużo ścierwa do ustrzelenia.. Tamten.lvl 85 „Był duży, nawet jak na nich, prawie wypełniał całe pomieszczenie. Potężny kawał mięsa barwy granitu, wysoki jak niemal dwóch ludzi. Jan z przerażeniem patrzył na pochylającą się nad nim upiorną głowę potwora, z wielkimi uszami, które mogły wręcz służyć jako wachlarz. Z przodu twarzy, między dwoma kłami, wyrastała długa macka, jakby połączenie górnej wargi i nosa. Jan trochę przyzwyczaił się do Tamtych w Warszawie, ale teraz było to jak nocna mara. Chciał zamknąć powieki, ale stwór hipnotyzował go spojrzeniem swoich wielgachnych oczu.” (przerywa czytanie i kładzie rękę na książce) Mało kto to widział i mało kto wie cokolwiek na jego temat. Nikt nie przeżył. I mówiąc to, mam na myśli, naprawdę – nikt. Nie szukaj tego. I módl się, żeby samo cię nie znalazło. Mgła lvl.86-87 Kolejne gówno dzisiejszego świata. Nie wiadomo kiedy, jak i gdzie powstała. Nie wiadomo również, jak duża jest, ani kiedy zaatakuje. Tak, zaatakuje, co tak ślepia szerzysz? Pojawia się znikąd, nawet się nie zorientujesz kiedy będziesz w jej wnętrzu. Oczywiście, o ile będziesz jeszcze żył. Wiedz bowiem, że ktokolwiek kto wejdzie w Mgłę, może równie dobrze strzelić sobie w łeb, bo nie znam nikogo, kto wyszedł z niej żywy. Czy to jakiś twór, stwór czy inne gówno, nie wiem. Ha, były nawet wyprawy do mgły. I wiesz, co? No? No właśnie, gówno, nikt nie wrócił. Po czym poznać że nadchodzi pytasz? Skąd to kurwa mam niby wiedzieć?! Nie byłem w środku, i wierz mi – dobrze mi z tym. Mglak lvl.34 O tych tajemniczych stworzeniach nie wiadomo absolutnie nic. Poza jednym – nadchodzą razem z mgłą i razem z nią odchodzą. Tak naprawdę to nikt ich nigdy nie widział. Ale jeśli ktoś spróbuje zapuścić się w mgłę, w której bytuje ten stwór, to już z niej nie wyjdzie. Znajdą go całkiem ogryzionego z mięsa, w strzępach ubrania. Słuchaj, znałem kiedyś takiego łowcę mutków, Vlada Nadiożkina, który siał postrach w całej okolicy. Nie wrócił kiedyś na noc do swojej kwatery, a wiadomo było, że wybiera się zapolować we mgle. Znaleziono go trzy dni później, zmasakrowanego jak po wczasach w rzeźni. Mam mówić dalej? Dzieci lvl.35-36 Te małe, pająkowate potworki można spotkać głównie w Neotajdze. Dlaczego? Bo jak ktoś przedziera się przez kilometry zielonego cholerstwa i macha maczetą, to nie zauważy, że coś łazi mu po nodze. Nagle coś zacznie łaskotać go w łydkę. I jest już za późno. Że co? Że jesteś łowcą mutantów, masz Budowę wysoką jak pieprzony wieżowiec i nie boisz się zgrai upierdliwych pokrak? Tak? Pogadamy kiedyś, panie łowco. Jak już Dzieci oblezą cię całego, powalą na ziemię, przygniotą tym twoim wielkim gnatem, wstrzykną truciznę paraliżującą, zaciągną do legowiska i ogryzą do kości. Do Dzieci fajnie się strzela, fakt. Ale w końcu cię dopadną. A wtedy pomódl się. Po raz ostatni w życiu. Matka roju lvl.64-65 No cóż, te wszystkie Dzieci muszą się skądś brać. I biorą się. W najgłębszych otchłaniach Neotajgi, tam gdzie milkną nawet ptaki, znajdują się ich legowiska. To tam żyją Matki. Wielkie góry tłuszczu, z niepodobną do niczego głową. Cuchną mocniej niż niejedna bomba biologiczna, a to dlatego, że każdy ich otwór służy do płodzenia potomstwa. Jak już wyrzucą z siebie wszystkie jajeczka, zaczynają flaczeć, szarzeć i zdychać. Podobno umierają dokładnie w chwili, gdy kolejna Matka staje się dorosła i zdolna do rodzenia Dzieci. Obrzydliwe, nie sądzisz? Homunkulus lvl.96-97 Chudy humanoid o podłużnym, pomarszczonym ciele, bardzo widocznych żyłach, bez włosów ani oznak przynależności do jakiejkolwiek płci. Łączy w sobie ludzką inteligencję, siłę mutanta, regenerację ghula, zmysły zwierzęcia, a do tego wszystko wielokrotnie przewyższa znane wspomnianym rasom standardy. Pamiętasz, jak wspominałem o badaniach mających na celu stworzenie idealnego żołnierza? No więc, to jest UDANA próba. To sztuczna forma życia, w zamyśle byt doskonały umożliwiający wykreowanie nowego świata. Nie są jednak tak idealne, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Czasem trzeba się wykazać sprytem, bo w przypadku tego oto stworzenia, homunkulusa, broń niewiele mogła zdziałać. Może nie uwierzysz, ale rozmawiałem z nim. Niewielu, naprawdę niewielu to przeżywa. Homunkulusy zdają się nie czuć bólu, a co za tym idzie, mają problem ze zmysłem dotyku. Sarlacc lvl.100 Gigantyczny robak, który występuje w odmianie zarówno lądowej, jak i morskiej. Posiada macki, których używa do badania otoczenia. Kieruje się dotykiem i słuchem, jest ślepy. Przeczytam ci fragment książki, w której jest on opisany. Ekhm (chrząka) „Na najniższym poziomie znajdowało się duże laboratorium, w którym egzystował gigantyczny robak. Wypełniał niemal całą halę laboratoryjną, mającą blisko trzy metry wysokości i pięć szerokości, nie wspominając o długości. Jego otwór gębowy był zamknięty, natomiast nad nim znajdowało się sześć gigantycznych, mięsistych macek, rozmieszczonych po trzy na stronę. Nie przypominały one tych, z którymi walczyli w trakcie przemieszczania się tutaj, takie wyrastały prosto z ciała robaka, zbudowanego z tej samej zielonej tkanki, która ozdabiała kanał. Otwór gębowy się rozwarł i potężny jęk wyrwał się z gardzieli potwora. Jednocześnie spoczywające w bezruchu gigantyczne macki, uaktywniły się i zaczęły ostukiwać całe pomieszczenie. Category:Wiedza Category:Gotowe